Traditionally, active shutter glasses include an optical stack that includes an active display element between two filtering and polarizing elements. Further, the two filtering and polarizing elements are arranged so an angle of polarization when a shutter of the active shutter glasses is open matches a polarization of a display.
For example, active shutter glasses designed for use with a computer display are usually horizontally polarized, and active shutter glasses designed for use with a television display are usually diagonally polarized.
Thus, in the context of the current example, when the active shutter glasses designed for use with the computer display are used to view the television display, an intensity of a visible signal is reduced since an angle of polarization of light exiting the television display is different from an angle of polarization of the active shutter glasses designed for use with the computer display.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.